sillyguyfandomcom-20200214-history
Flight 93 (Children Version)
The film starts out with hijackers Ziad Jarrah, Saeed al-Ghamdi, Ahmed al-Haznawi, and Ahmed al-Nami praying in a hotel. They pack up and head to the airport on a bus. Mark Bingham is shown running for the boarding line as he almost misses the plane. The plane is delayed for 45 minutes due to traffic at the airport. Once it takes off, Ziad Jarrah gets a book out and starts reading it. Ahmed al-Nami gets a bomb ready. The captain comes over the radio and says a plane has crashed into the World Trade Center. Jarrah puts away his book and gets a knife ready. Ahmed al-Nami puts on his bomb and puts on a red ribbon on his forehead. The other three follow him. Ziad Jarrah gets out of his seat and starts a conversation with a flight attendant. He stabs her and runs into the cockpit door. Ahmed al-Haznawi, and Saeed al-Ghamdi follow him and wrestle with the pilots. The plane falls 700 ft. out of the sky but is brought back up. Ziad Jarrah gets into the Captain's seat and takes control. Saeed al-Ghamdi tells a passenger to go to the back. The passenger asks him what's going on and Saeed stabs him to death. They all jump out of their seats and head for the back. Saeed al-Ghamdi threatens to kill them all if they don't hurry to the back. When they get to the back, Saeed al-Ghamdi and Ahmed al-Haznawi go back to the cockpit. Ahmed al-Nami stays in front of the passengers with a bomb. Tom Burnett calls his wife and tells her that his plane has been hijacked. She calls 911 but they don't have any clue about flight 93. Jeremy Glick calls his wife and tells her also that the plane has been hijacked. She tells him to be calm and don't do anything. He puts the phone on the seat but doesn't hang up. The Cleveland Control Center tries to communicate with Flight 93 and then hear a message that reads, "Everything is okay, we are going back to the airport, please sit down and be calm, everything is fine." They ask what's going on. Ziad Jarrah repeats it saying it to the passengers. Mark Bingham calls his mother and as well tells her that the plane is hijacked. She tells him its terrorists and she wants him to do his best to take back the plane. She is then cut off. Todd Beamer tries to call his wife but is shifted to Lisa Jefferson. She tries to find out what's going on but can't find any information on flight 93. In the bunker of the White House, trouble spreads due to a call that says, "United Airlines Flight 93 is exactly 30 minutes 29 seconds from the White House." The United Airlines Crisis Center Gets information from flight 93. They answer back but get no reply. The White House gives an order to shoot down all hijacked flights and ground all the other flights. Jets take off but are too far away to shoot down flight 93. The passengers make their final calls to their loved ones. Todd Beamer tells Lisa Jefferson to say the Lord's Prayer. He ends the call with, "Are you ready? Let's roll!" They get all the weapons they can. They get drinks to pour on Ahmed al-Nami to see if the bomb is a fake. They go. They overpower and kill Ahmed al-Nami by bashig him in the face with their bottles.The passengers then breach the cockpit and battle both hijackers over the controls. As the passengers and hijackers struggle for control of the yoke, the plane plummets into a nosedive and the aircraft goes upside down before finally crashing into rural Pennsylvania, killing everyone on board. The police show up and find information on how big the plane was. The film ends with a memorial under construction. Cast *Eddie Balada - Saeed al-Ghamdi *Corey Penner - Tom Burnett *Jared Stermer - Todd Beamer *Zaria Clark - Ziad Jarrah *Aleksander Preston - Ahmed al-Nami *Skylar Rumsey - Ahmed al-Haznawi *Michael Gottwald - Andrew Garcia *Chase Austin - Mark Bingham *Tristan Parker - Jeremy Glick *John Bartlett - Lou Nacke II *Collin Copley - Edward Felt *Tyler LaRue - Jason Dahl *Karan Brar - LeRoy Homer Jr. *Amber Mollenkopf - Sandra Bradshaw *Brandon Nichols - William Cashman *Emma Durst - Lorraine Bay Sequel A sequel is to come out in 2013 after the release of Paws: The Giant Puppy; which stars Brandon Nichols, Aleksander Preston, Collin Copley, Tristan Parker, and Amber Mollenkopf; almost half the cast. The sequel is to take place in the World Trade Center. Brandon Nichols, Tristan Parker, Michael Gottwald, Aleksander Preston, Collin Copley, and Skylar Rumsey star in the sequel. A prequel is to come out in 2015, but no one has the cast ready as of yet. Information will be released in 2014. It will consist of all the people who played the hijackers in the first film. This is the only information as of yet. Brandon Nichols, and Tristan Parker are expected to return, but all the rest of the cast is a mystery. Info will be released on April 12, 2014. It is said to be based on all the attacks of 9/11. Seven cast members are said to die in the movie. 19 are said to star in it. Collin Copley, Michael Gottwald, and Skylar Rumsey are to die in the sequel. Jessie Smith is said to make an appearence in the sequel, but the way he appears in the movie, it looks like he dies in the distance in the collapse when the characters run for the elevator shaft. He at least makes a cameo. He runs up to the character Brandon Nichols, and follow him inside. The cast don't have a character name as of yet. That will be announced on January 12, 2012.